cheezycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Market
page is under construction Ahhh, the all inclusive /market command! A very fun and accessible feature once you learn the tricks of the trade! When you do /market you are brought up with the Auction page displaying items being sold by players, to players, and as long as you have the money you can buy whatever your heart desires! Any player can put items up for auction and you can put anything up for auction, so if there are items you have that don't sell directly to the market itself you can try selling to fellow players instead. Items can be put up on the market for anywhere from minutes to weeks, and if no time is specified the default time will be 3 days. Do /market sell price in seconds to sell with a time, or just /market sell price to put it up with the default time. To sell to the market you must have the item in your hand, and if you have a whole stack in your hand it will sell the whole stack together. If you want to sell in certain amounts you must sell with that specific amount in hand. So if you wanted to sell 30 feathers in multiples of 10 you would have 10 feathers in your hand and put another 10 feathers into your hand once you typed the command and you can simply repeat it. If you have the same price and same time limit it will show up for other players as the same listing and only disappear once all of those bundles have been bought; however, it will count for you as multiple market slots. There is a base limit of 15 slots of items, but you can purchase 30 Market Slots for $10,000 in the Commands + Factions section of the Unlocks page! {enter link over text} The minimum amount of time you may have an item on the market is 5 minutes, and the maximum amount of time you can have an item on the market is 7 days. To the far left of the market home page are various buckets that will take you to different pages for your personal use. The empty bucket will direct you to the page where you can sell directly to the market and get an immediate return of money (with a small tax). The glass underneath will be green if you can sell the item to the market and you can see what those items are worth by hovering over it. If you want to know the exact numbers of each item you can click the empty minecart at the top of the GUI and it will show you what each item is worth individually. Additionally, the slime ball at the bottom will tell you the exact calculation of tax and what amount you will ultimately receive for the sale. The water bucket will show you all the items you've sold so far, and the lava bucket will show you the items that have expired. After 7 days of an item being expired after not being sold it will be removed from the market and will not be reclaimable, so make sure that if your items expire you take them off the market before they disappear! You can always re-post the listing with a different price if you so wish. You can also take an item off the market at any point in time, even directly after putting it on the market. Just go to the enchanted milk bucket underneath the lava and you'll be able to take any and all of your items off the market if you so wish. This is also where you can see all the items you are selling and the individual slots so you know exactly what you're selling. Last but not least in the bottom right you'll have your head that you can click on to see all sellers on the market, and you can use this page to see everything they are selling, have sold, and their revenue. So if you're competing with anybody you can see where you're at and if you need to catch up! Any further questions not answered by this page can be put in the comments or directed to one of the staff members while they're online, and as always any bugs or issues with the commands or anything else involving market can be reported directly to them as well. If you have something that has not been understood you may help improve this wiki page by speaking up, so feel free to do so!